


Black, White, and a Hint of Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Apathetic Reader, Being Adopted into a Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Other, Puppy Love, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were constantly moving, never staying in one place for too long for fear of being sucked into a boring routine. What you weren't expecting from this most recent move, was a family.</p><p>An Underswap story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/) \- [Donate](https://ko-fi.com/A0057H4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While contemplating life you meet a very...interesting character.

Laying on the soft, green grass hill on the outskirts of the city's park, you stared at the sky. Your limbs were strewn about as if you were making a snow angel. Despite the contemplative look on your face, your thoughts were drifting and really quite empty.

Recently your life had gotten boring and repetitive. All you seemed to do anymore was eat, work, sleep, rinse and repeat. You still hadn't found that spark you had been chasing all this time. Just like every other place you had moved to, all you found in this town was that cycle.

When monsters had breached the surface you thought maybe, just maybe, things would be different. New jobs would pop up, and surely at least one would be interesting. Monsters it turned out, were just slightly nicer people. Nothing different, nothing new besides size and shape. Nothing new besides the package they came in.

No grand adventure found you like you had hoped. No, your world stayed black and white.

The passing thought of calling your parents drifted through your mind, but that really wouldn't be fair to them. They were already funding this venture of yours, no need to make them stress about you more than they had already. It couldn't be easy having a wanderer as a child.

Moving on was another option, but you just barely got here. One month really wasn't giving this place a shot, and you vowed to give each location at least three months before a move was decided on. A job switch might be in order though, as this local book keep job just wasn't cutting it. It was much too boring for your tastes.

You hadn't really tried anything that really required constant social activity yet. Sure you were a server, and you were a cashier, but nothing where you helped people really. Perhaps helping people...

Before you could think about the matter any longer, a cheerful voice interrupted your thoughts. "Hello human!"

With quite a bit of reluctance, you sat up in place and stared at the monster before you. He was short, much shorter than you, and seemed to be covered head to toe in blue. As someone who wore mostly shades of black and grey, you blinked your eyes trying to comprehend why someone would wear so much blue. Seriously.

Realizing you hadn't responded yet, you held out your hand and told the skeleton your name. He took the offered greeting and shook your hand rapidly up and down before releasing it and plopping down next to you.

"Wowza the surface sure is a pretty place isn't it?" he questioned, more than likely rhetorically. "Oh and I'm Sans by the way! Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," you grunted, laying back down. "Good to meet you."

Sans stared down at you in slight puzzlement. "Human you do realize we are at a park?"

You made a noise of affirmation, closing your eyes in an attempt to reclaim your relaxation. Ah that was bett-

"Well then why aren't you playing!?" Sans exclaimed, jumping up from his spot beside you to make a few laps around your laid out form. "The park is a place to enjoy merriment with other people! And yet you sit on this hill alone and quiet."

"Yep," you replied, opening your eyes for a moment to stare at the clouds. "Its nice."

"Now I do have to doubt that!" he said. His voice, despite being deeper in nature, was energetic and quite honestly exhausting.

"How would you know? I doubt you've tried it," you guessed, resting your folded hands under your head in a makeshift pillow.

For a moment the skeleton seemed to be at a loss of words. Was that a challenge? That was most certainly a challenge. "Mweh heh! I, the magnificent Sans, am not one to back down from a challenge. So I will join you in your...laziness."

"Go right ahead dude, it's public property," you reminded him, shutting your eyes again. It was very bright today.

"Very well," Sans huffed, laying down and closing his eye sockets like you. It only took him two seconds to get bored though, so he snuck a peek. Oh my you were serious about this. Well maybe some conversation could make this less...boring.

"So human, do you come here and lollygag often?" Sans asked, curiosity laced in his tone.

"I guess I do," you hummed, letting another thought pass. "Haven't lived here long."

"Oh really? My brother and I are trying to find a house here right now! Maybe we'll end up close!" he exclaimed, very excited at the prospect. "So have you lived here a year or two?"

You chuckled. "More like a month."

"Really?!" Sans gasped, incredulously. "Where did you live before here?"

You shrugged and waved a hand above you. "Here and there. I don't usually stay in one place long."

"Why-" before Sans could finish his question though, his phone's notification tone went off. Taking the device out, he saw he had a message from his brother.

 

**Papyrus**

> hey time to head home. the drive back to surface home is a few hours remember?

 

**Sans**

> Oh yes, sorry brother! I will be right there!

 

"I am very sorry human but I must take my leave. I know my presence has been the light of your afternoon, so I hope you can cope without me," Sans told you sympathetically before bouncing away. The short scarf that was tied in a bow behind his neck bounced as he ran. "Goodbye human!"

Peace and quiet. Finally. Hopefully you wouldn't have to face him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here's the edited chapter. I am going a way different direction in this story, so I hope you enjoy it.


	2. A Long Needed Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tl:dr - I am no longer interested in this story and dropping it. If you are interested in picking it up, please contact me before Friday on my Tumblr.

Heya guys. Uh Doc here to tell you that...I’ve been kinda lying to you. And myself in a way.

BWB its... its a lovely story, my second most popular in fact. For awhile now though I’ve been putting off updating it. And thats for a reason.

I have lost all interest in the story.

And this isn’t any normal ‘I’m lazy/unmotivated’ thing either. I am completely not interested in it anymore. 

Not to say I’m not into Underswap. There will be MANY more Underswap stories in the future. I just...I have a hard time even thinking about BWB. I have no idea where I’m going with it.

So honestly...I’m thinking of dropping it. I am so sorry for any of you who were interested and wanted to read it. I really am. I just cant force myself to write something that I’m honestly not interested in anymore.

That being said, if any of you are interested in picking it up, then please consult me because I would love to hand it over to someone who is motivated to write it. I’ll even give you my notes. 

If you are interested please contact me by Friday. If you haven’t contacted me by then I will Orphan the work for good, not to be touched again.

[Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a crappy self insert, turned into much more. Look forward to way too much family drama.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Give gifts and ask questions on [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/).


End file.
